


RenAo Week: Birthday

by LittleMissPandaHat



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: Birthday, I was half asleep when I wrote the last half of this, I'm tired, M/M, Mention of sex, Ren is a dork, RenAo Week, They're all dorks, Ugh...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3804388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissPandaHat/pseuds/LittleMissPandaHat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Ren and Aoba's birthday! If only Ren could've remembered that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	RenAo Week: Birthday

Ren paced up and down the aisles of the small store, trying to move as quickly as possible. _‘If I hadn't been so reckless, I would have done this ahead of time!_ ’ he said scolding himself, desperately looking at the shelves. It was April 22nd, or more importantly, both Ren and Aoba’s birthday. It wasn’t like he forgot exactly but, when he was readying himself for bed with Aoba last night, he was caught off guard when asked if he was excited about his birthday. **  
**

Thankfully he didn’t question why tomorrow was important out loud and was able to remember before his lover could notice his delay in response. He normally was very good at remembering things and more often than not found himself reminding his partner of important things. But now it was he who forgot; And it was their own birthday no less.

And on top of it all, he forgot to get Aoba a gift.

 

Of course, this store wasn’t his first choice in trying to find Aoba a decent gift, what with it being a simple general store, but he didn’t have many options and had what little he had of pocket money. He didn’t want to give him the same gift he did last year, even if Aoba really liked the massage. It would seem inconsiderate and Aoba since took up his offer to receive a massage at his request. 

So, in order to avoid disappointing Aoba by not showing up with a gift, he made sure to leave in the early hours of the morning (or at least, before Aoba would wake. Which wasn’t until noon on the days he had off work). After spending at least an hour at the store trying to find a gift, he decided on some sweets, a card, and flowers. 

The flowers were given to him when a woman mistook the items as an apology gift for an angry lover instead of a birthday gift, and was convinced - _for lack of a better word_ \- to buy a small bouquet. Thankfully the pocket money he had on him was enough for everything.

Now all that was left was to make it back home, somehow sneak the gifts past Aoba, and then he was done! Luckily, when he entered the house, everything was quiet and it seemed that everyone was still asleep. Sneaking as quietly as he could up the stairs, Ren made his way through the hallway and headed back to the room he and Aoba shared to hide the gift. But Aoba was there, stepping out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel.

“There you are Ren! I was calling for you not too long ago and I wasn’t sure if you were here or not. You had me worried there for a- what’s wrong?” Ren held his breath and his face grew deathly pale. Okay, this was most definitely not part of the plan, but he could deal with this. 

“Nothing! I just… Have something very important to attend to!” he said hurriedly, somehow managing to hide the bag behind his back without his lover taking notice of it. “What do-” Aoba tried to ask but Ren had already made his way to the bedroom, hearing Ren slide the lock into place.

“W-Wait Ren!” his lover yelled out as he followed him to the room. “Why are you locking the door? What’s wrong?” Aoba said as he knocked on the door, confused.

“Everything is okay Aoba, I just uh…can you wait for a minute?” Ren replied. In hindsight, this was a terrible idea -locking his lover out of the room without a proper excuse- and later on he’ll probably blame it on the groggy state of mind he tended to have in the morning. 

Hearing Aoba call out his name again, he knew his time was limited and he hurriedly searched for a good place to store everything for the time being. The closet seemed like a good idea, though he didn’t have time to think of the flaws of hiding it in the closet. Or moving things that were in the way in random areas outside of the closet. Once he found a good spot, Ren hid the gift under a pile of clothes. 

“What are you doing in there Ren?” Aoba tried asking, but was only met with a groan as Ren tripped over a box he moved out of the closet. He was able to break his fall with his arms, but it didn’t mean that there was no pain.

“Ren, are you okay?” he tried again, but this was only met with a louder groan as Ren hit himself on the shoulder on the small table on that was kept beside the bed.  _‘Are you serious?_ ’ He thought to himself as he tried standing up once more.  “I’ll be out in a minute!” He groaned out, trying to reorganize everything in the closet to make it look like it was untouched. “Ren? What happened? I heard something fall!” Aoba exclaimed worriedly.

“Ren-” he was about to plead one last time until the door was finally opened but he was met with a Ren who was clutching his side, face trying to mask the soreness he felt on his arms and shoulder. “G-Good morning Aoba, how did you sleep?” he said, trying to act as normal as possible.

Of course, Aoba’s cynical expression told him that clearly wasn’t going to work.

* * *

“So you forgot our birthday and to buy me a gift,  _even though I told you it was not necessary and to not worry about it_ , and tried to hide that from me by sneaking out of the house early to buy a gift and somehow beat yourself up trying to hide it?” Aoba said as gently massaged the sore spot on Ren’s shoulder. 

Ren’s head was hung in shame as he sat on the bed as Aoba cared for him. It was already evening and somehow Ren was able to avoid the topic of his ‘near death experience’ this morning and the gift he was hiding for almost the whole day. Even when Aoba was staring at him fairly intensely as they sang happy birthday with Tae, Koujaku, Mizuki, and some of their other friends.

It wasn’t until the pair along with Mizuki and Koujaku went out for drinks that Ren finally told Aoba what was going on. Of course it wasn’t until an hour in, after he got tipsy, that he said anything; He did become a bit of a chatter box when he was drunk. Of course, Aoba was going to scold him for not telling him sooner and making him worry like that so early in the morning until Mizuki began to tease them.

“Oh my, it looks like we have a lover’s quarrel over here!” he said, grinning slyly. Koujaku laughed along, merrily adding in his own input. “Go easy on him Aoba, he’s a good man! I’m sure there is no one else who caught his eye yet, let him have his fun!” he said teasingly. Aoba knew they didn’t mean that seriously (mostly because no one outside of Tae knows about their relationship), but when Ren began to cut in with “No way, I only love Ao-” Aoba cut him off with a loud laugh and began to drag Ren along back home. “Looks like he’s had too much, I guess we have to go!” was all he said as he headed back home with Ren in tow, leaving Mizuki and Koujaku to share perplexed looks.

And now…

“I’m sorry I acted so irresponsibly, I did not mean to cause you worry. But to clarify, I had already hidden the gift before I tripped and hurt myself.” He said pouting a bit. Aoba rolled his eyes, and softly bopped Ren on his head. “Geez, what am I ever going to do with you?” he said. Ren knew by now not to take such comments seriously, so he only responded by leaning against Aoba and shooting him the best puppy dog eyes he could muster. “Perhaps you could rub my shoulder more?” he said playfully.

Shaking his head, Aoba continued to rub Ren’s shoulder and a comfortable silence began to settle in the room. Ren was about to doze off until Aoba shook him gently. “Hey, don’t fall asleep yet, I still have yet to see this gift that almost killed my lover.” he said, gently prodding Ren’s side.

Ren groaned and pointed at the closet. “I hid it in there under a pile of clothes.” he said tiredly as Aoba stood up and searched for the gift. It only took a minute before he finally came out with the bag, smiling at its contents. “This is all so very sweet of you Ren. I’ll have to remember to put these flowers into a vase tomorrow morning.” he said, taking his spot next to Ren on the bed again.

“Wouldn’t it be best to take care of it now?” Ren asked, perplexed. Aoba only smiled as he set all of his gifts aside and pushed Ren softly down onto the bed, straddling his hips. “Maybe, but you still haven’t asked me what your gift is yet.” he said, smirking mischievously. “Aoba, there was no need to-” Aoba shushed Ren before he could finish his sentence with a finger to the lips.

“It’s only fair since you gave me such a nice gift. And besides, I figured now would be the perfect time to give it to you since I don’t have to work tomorrow either.” he said trailing his finger down Ren’s chest. When Ren showed no signs of understanding, Aoba rolled his eyes and leaned in close to Ren’s ear.  _‘I’ll let you do that thing you told me you wanted to do_ ’ whispering for no reason in particular since Tae decided on leaving the home for some convenient reason or the other.

 

As Ren’s eyes widened in understanding, he figured that this was a fairly good way to end a birthday.

 

**Author's Note:**

> God help me. I'm tired and I forgot where I was going with this half way through. But, practice makes perfect, right? God I'm so sorry. If I manage to somehow salvage this fic, I might add smut. maybe, but I don'tknow what's going on anymore jesus chrsit I'm going to bed


End file.
